My SoCalled Life Episode 22 Valentine's Day
by Mike B - MSCL
Summary: This episode continues the events of the television show.


- EPISODE 22: Valentine's Day -

- EPISODE 22: VALENTINE'S DAY -

Written by

Mike B

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. GRAFF HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

AMBER: And what special day is tomorrow, Rainey?

RAYANNE: (unenthused) Valentine's Day.

AMBER: (with wistful excitement) Cupid, Venus... oh I love Valentine's

Day.

RAYANNE: Mom? I don't think I'm into it this year.

Amber puts her arm around Rayanne and gently strokes her hair.

AMBER: What's wrong, baby? You and Angela, you two okay?

RAYANNE: Yes, mom. We're fine, I guess. She's like totally got this guy now who gave her this amazing letter. Written... by another guy.

AMBER: (sympathizing) And you wish you could get a letter like this?

From a special someone?

Rayanne pulls away.

RAYANNE: I wish I could write a letter like this.

AMBER: Well, maybe Angela will let you read it and take notes, Rainey. After all, what are friends for?

RAYANNE: (not at all convinced) Maybe.

INT. CHASE HOUSE - KITCHEN - DAY

PATTY: I'll be home late tonight. After the meeting.

GRAHAM: (mild sarcasm) You have a meeting?

PATTY: Yes. Ron Jacobs is one tough customer.

The toaster pops. Graham grabs hot, blackened toast.

GRAHAM: Ow!

He hurries to the faucet and opens cold water. Patty stops, realizing:

PATTY: Hey, tomorrow's Valentine's Day.

GRAHAM: (turning toward her) Already?

Danielle enters and walks to the toaster. Patty gives Graham a look.

GRAHAM: (cont'd) I mean, so soon?

DANIELLE: This toaster is like seriously broken.

PATTY: Muffins are in the fridge, honey.

Danielle searches the fridge.

PATTY: (to Graham) I thought we like Valentine's Day.

GRAHAM: Umm, ah... we do?

Angela enters. Patty and Graham acknowledge her with a look.

ANGELA: We do what?

DANIELLE: (with her head in the fridge) Have nothing to eat in like this entire house.

GRAHAM: (taking personal offense) Hey, there's plenty to eat.

Angela tries to get in the fridge but is blocked by Danielle.

PATTY: (thrown, to Graham) We always liked it before.

ANGELA: Danielle. Move.

Danielle moves away, sulking.

DANIELLE: I'm hungry.

Angela takes an english muffin for herself and pops it in the toaster.

Graham notices, pulls away from the cold water, and unplugs the

toaster.

GRAHAM: (indicating his burnt finger, to Angela) Uh, honey. Don't use that. There's Papaya Garlic Shrimp in the freezer I made last night.

Angela opens the freezer, impressed. Danielle leans around Angela to

see.

DANIELLE: Cool!

PATTY: (to Graham, with a significant look) Graham? When did you

make that? I thought you couldn't stay awake last night after we--

GRAHAM: (embarrassed) I ah, couldn't sleep.

PATTY: (a bit hurt) You couldn't?

GRAHAM: (to head off conflict) Hey, why don't we do something for Valentine's Day?

PATTY: (pleasantly surprised) Really?

ANGELA: Valentine's Day is such a joke.

DANIELLE: Not in my class. Cause everyone gets Valentines.

PATTY: (shocked) I thought all girls like Valentine's Day. Don't they?

The girls are having trouble with the Papaya Garlic Shrimp.

GRAHAM: (to the girls) Here, let me help.

He takes it and pops it in the mircowave.

Patty watches them and sighs.

PATTY: I guess not.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

Bell Rings. Students instantly fill the hallway. We find Rayanne and

Angela walking.

ANGELA: So... are you two like friends now?

RAYANNE: (with a look) Who?

ANGELA: You. And Sharon.

RAYANNE: (a bit defensive) Maybe.

ANGELA: (immediately) I don't mind or anything.

RAYANNE: You don't mind? Like I have your permission?

ANGELA: No, I just didn't know if it was like at all weird for you. Being friends with her and me.

RAYANNE: Nope.

Beat.

ANGELA: So, doing anything special for Valentine's Day?

RAYANNE: No plans as of yet. You? With someone we all know?

ANGELA: Like with...?

RAYANNE: Yes, like with.

Angela shies away.

RAYANNE: Come on. You've been sorta kinda not with him for an eternity.

ANGELA: (not certain) I guess.

Rayanne fires a critical gaze.

ANGELA: (off Rayanne's look) What do you want me to do? One does not make plans with Jordan Catalano. For Valentine's Day especially.

Her expression sours.

ANGELA: Besides, he's been acting really weird like... we had this argument in his car the other day.

RAYANNE: (impressed) You? You are having arguments with Jordan Catalano?

Rayanne throws her head back and her arms heavenward.

RAYANNE: (reverent) Thank you. For this one thing.

Angela smacks her shoulder.

ANGELA: (playfully mortified) Stop it. It wasn't like that kind of

argument.

RAYANNE: Sure, and I mean one drink when I say one drink.

Angela gives her a look.

ANGELA: What's that supposed to mean?

RAYANNE: Not even you, with all your analyzing and innocence, can deny Cupid's arrow on Valentine's Day.

ANGELA: Oh god...

Students rush past holding a large oaktag poster. A blur of red and pink, it blankets the screen but moves too fast to take in. We WIPE TO:

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - ANOTHER PART OF HALLWAY - DAY

In the crowded hallway, two students carry oak tag posters, searching for suitable wallspace. They find some and start to hang one. We find Rayanne approaching Ricky. She stops a ways off when she sees Brian pop out from the crowd right by Ricky.

BRIAN: Hey.

RICKY: Hey.

BRIAN: (anxious) So, back when you were, you know, informing Angela, did she let you read

it?

RICKY: Brian? Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?

Brian nods at the floor.

BRIAN: Jordan Catalano's letter.

RICKY: Oh. No, but I have to say, her reaction to it did make me curious.

Brian leans close.

BRIAN: (quietly) Do you want to?

Rayanne registers the secrecy and discreetly moves closer to listen. Brian and Ricky don't see her.

RICKY: Read it? Well... yeah. But, I don't think Angela would appreciate my asking.

BRIAN: I re-wrote it.

Ricky isn't sure what to make of this.

BRIAN: I couldn't stop thinking about it. I needed a copy. To like have. So I wrote it down, word for word.

Ricky's interested. So is Rayanne.

RICKY: You have it on you?

BRIAN: I can show you right after lunch. Stop by my locker.

RICKY: Sounds good. (a thought occurs to him) But, just so you know? I am not talking to Angela about this again.

BRIAN: No, right. That like wasn't what I was thinking at all.

They stare at each other then part in opposite directions.

Rayanne watches Brian go.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - ENGLISH CLASSROOM - DAY

Katimski paces.

KATIMKSI: I thought...

He reaches into his desk drawer and produces a VHS cassette of ROXANNE.

KATIMSKI: (cont'd) in honor of... Valentine's Day, we'd watch a little romantic comedy.

STUDENT 1: Hey isn't that kinda like Cyrano de Bergerac?

KATIMSKI: Yes. But updated without so much death. I thought it'd be less depressing. Cause Valentine's Day can be somewhat... depressing.

A few students nod in agreement. He looks at the back of the case.

KATIMSKI: It's got Steve Martin, Daryl Hannah, Damon Wayans. What else could you ask for, right?

He pops in the cassette and it begins to roll. We close TIGHT on Angela, watching the screen, lost in her own, dreamy world.

ANGELA (V.O.): Cyrano de Bergerac is a smart guy. Really smart. Except, he has this giant nose and fears that, because of it, no woman can love him.

She glances at Brian. Momentarily HER POV - TIGHT on his hair.

ANGELA (V.O.): (cont'd) There's another guy, very attractive, but not smart in the traditional sense.

She turns and - ANGELA'S POV: Jordan, gazing blankly at the TV screen. Then, she faces forward.

ANGELA (V.O.): (cont'd) They spend their entire adult lives vying for the love of a woman. It's complicated, but the whole situation revolves around some serious communication issues.

She scrunches her face in thought. Then,

ANGELA (V.O.): (cont'd) I'm glad I'm not involved in anything like this.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

Several students walk and chat. Brian's at his locker. He finds the letter, folds it, puts it in his notebook. As he's closing the locker, he notices Delia passing by.

BRIAN: So I hear you like single-handedly sold out Our Town.

DELIA: (annoyed) So?

He retreats down the hall, walking backwards:

BRIAN: So, so great then. I just thought I should tell you that I like heard.

He's passing the girls' room door, focused on the exasperated look Delia's giving him, when Rayanne, in a rush, exits the girls' room. BAM, they collide.

RAYANNE: Hey, watch where you're going, Krakow!

Brian's notebook drops to the floor; the folded piece of paper comes loose. Rayanne spots it. Her eyes widen. She looks to Brian then back to the paper. Brian registers this. They both lunge for it like two dueling enemies. Rayanne's got the quickest draw.

RAYANNE: (excited) Oh my god. Is this what I think it is?

Brian is less than pleased.

BRIAN: Give it back.

She takes her eyes off him for an instant to peek inside.

RAYANNE: Oh I will. But first Krakow I... I have to read this.

He grabs his hair. He wants to protest, but before he can, she

skips off. Ricky walks up to him.

RICKY: Brian? What's wrong?

Brian shakes his head and exits.

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - GIRLS' ROOM - DAY

Sharon enters and maneuvers through other girls, joining Rayanne at the sink.

SHARON: So, doing anything special for Valentine's Day? You

know, with someone special?

RAYANNE: Valentine's Day? Isn't really my thing. But it seems like the thing for someone like you.

Sharon cringes. Rayanne notices.

RAYANNE: Wait. Aren't you with Vinovich?

SHARON: Kyle. Well, the thing is? (whispers) I've only been seeing him for like sex.

RAYANNE: (excited) Sharon Cherski? I'm like impressed.

They exit into:

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

SHARON: Don't be. It makes me hate myself. It's wrong.

Kyle, hanging with two of his buddies, spots Sharon from behind.

Keeping his gaze on her, he breaks from them and pursues.

KYLE: (calling) Sharon!

Visibly shrinking, Sharon glances sideways at Rayanne.

Kyle catches up with them and stops in front of her, forcing her and

Rayanne to stop.

KYLE: How come you don't return my calls?

SHARON: Kyle, we are so done. Like we have been for months.

KYLE: But--

SHARON: (a touch of regret) We're just not compatible. As in...not.

KYLE: But that's the thing. Despite all that stuff, we still have chemistry.

SHARON: Which is not enough.

KYLE: (hopeful) But it's a start. We can build from that. Starting tomorrow. Valentine's Day.

Sharon rolls her eyes.

KYLE: Just go to the dance with me.

The thought makes her wince, but she cannot deny the temptation.

Rayanne registers this.

RAYANNE: (looking from Sharon to Kyle) She said no. And no? Means no.

Kyle looks at Rayanne, just noticing she's there. He looks like he might put up a fight but wilts under Rayanne's determined expression:

KYLE: (deflated) Alright... whatever.

Kyle retreats to his buddies, and we continue walking.

SHARON: Thanks.

RAYANNE: That was nothing.

SHARON: That was definitely something.

RAYANNE: (with mock swagger) Well, I guess I am pretty cool. I can see why you're through with him, though. He's way too needy.

They giggle. When it fades:

SHARON: But this still leaves the problem.

RAYANNE: Which problem?

SHARON: (shyly) The sex problem.

RAYANNE: Oh, that? No problem.

SHARON: (thrown) No, seriously. (torn) I'm just... afraid. That like by tomorrow night? I'll be... there. And he'll be... you know. And then we'll be...

RAYANNE: (with a sudden excitement) In the pleasure zone!

SHARON: (shocked) That is like, the exact thing I don't want.

(disgusted) Why did I tell you this?

RAYANNE: No, I mean--

SHARON: I gotta go.

She exits.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - TUTORING LAB - DAY

BRIAN: So, are you like doing anything for Valentine's Day? (he gulps) You know, with someone?

Jordan's brow furrows in thought.

JORDAN: Is that like soon?

BRIAN: It's tomorrow. I just figured, since it's like...

JORDAN: Really?

BRIAN: Important.

Jordan looks to Brian for more.

BRIAN: I'm sorry. I don't want to intrude.

JORDAN: No, no. Tell me more.

BRIAN: I just figured you'd do something with... um, Angela.

JORDAN: I've never made a big deal of it. You think I should?

BRIAN: (exhale) I don't want to get too... I don't, you know, mind talking about it and all, but I don't want to get too involved.

JORDAN: Think I should get her flowers?

BRIAN: (180 attitude change, with eagerness) That's a start. There's

also a school dance tomorrow night.

JORDAN: (like he's never heard the word) Dance?

BRIAN: Like in the gymnasium. With music and... punch.

JORDAN: (forced casual) Yeah maybe I'll check that out.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - GYMNASIUM - DAY

Angela and Rayanne await their turn at the vaulting horse. Rayanne

reaches into her bra and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

RAYANNE: Angelika, this (re: letter) is amazing. No wonder you--

ANGELA: (building alarm) What is that?

RAYANNE: It's, ahh...

Angela's eyes go wide.

ANGELA: RAYANNE! How did you--

RAYANNE: Relax, Chase. I got it from Krakow.

ANGELA: Brian? But I still have it. How did he--

RAYANNE: (excited by the drama) This isn't the original. Krakow... couldn't live without it, so he re- wrote it. He just had to have it. Isn't that romantic?

ANGELA: (heated) It is definitely NOT. (she notices people staring and whispers) Give that to me.

Rayanne pulls away.

RAYANNE: Noooo, get your own.

ANGELA: (heated) It IS mine.

RAYANNE: (wowed) My favorite part? Is when he sends you a letter from Hell.

ANGELA: (heated whisper) If ANYONE else reads this. I will

PERSONALLY--

RAYANNE: It's Valentine's Eve, Chase-baby. You know how many love letters are being passed around this building at this very moment? Even if I did happen to lose it, it'd have to compete with all those for attention.

Angela's stare burrows into Rayanne, who plays meek.

ANGELA: (yielding) Fine. Keep it.

RAYANNE: I really just wanted to study it. As poetry. And pretend that it was written for me.

Angela looks at her, dismayed.

ANGELA: What are you talking about? You must have more than a share of Valentine's romance.

RAYANNE: (wistful) Yeah, but not two guys fighting for my heart.

ANGELA: Would you stop it? Two guys are not fighting for my heart. Or any other part of my anatomy.

RAYANNE: Right. And Tino's got a shot at the Perfect Attendance Award.

Angela raises an eyebrow.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - BIOLOGY CLASSROOM - DAY

Students sit with their lab partners, while Mrs. Chavatal stands behind a lab table. The table is covered in beakers and test tubes. Some contain colored liquids.

MRS. CHAVATAL: Since you will all be taking Chemistry next year, (a few students groan) and in honor of Saint Valentine's Day tomorrow, we are going to spend the next two days getting a preview of Chemistry.

PRELAP:

HALLIE'S VOICE: Really.

INT. DINER - DAY

GRAHAM: I'm serious.

HALLIE: You and Patty have no plans. For couples awareness day? I

don't, I can't believe you.

GRAHAM: Well? Lately, we've been kinda...

He shakes his head.

HALLIE: Oh, come on. You and Patty? Please.

GRAHAM: It's tough, you know? There's kids and work and...

She throws him a disbelieving look.

GRAHAM: (cont'd, off her look) ... and sometimes there's still chemistry.

HALLIE: Sounds like a real prison.

GRAHAM: Ah, you say that now, but one day...

HALLIE: Yeah, right. Because I am just so desirable. My own fiance dumped me, remember?

GRAHAM: Which makes now the perfect time to get back on that horse.

HALLIE: (gloomy) Maybe.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

Rayanne runs over to Ricky waving Brian's letter. She can't stop in time and collides.

RICKY: (pushing her off) Rayanne?

RAYANNE: (triumphant) Look what I have.

RICKY: (worried) Is that what I think it is?

RAYANNE: (innocently) Well now that depends.

RICKY: Did you get that from Brian?

RAYANNE: Get it? Sort of. More like I serendipitously stole it.

He gives her a look.

RICKY: Seren-what?

RAYANNE: Serendipitously. (off his look) You'd be amazed at the big words one starts picking up after starring in a classic play.

RICKY: Okay, whatever. You should return that (re: the letter). I mean, if Angela finds out you've got it--

RAYANNE: Oh, no. Angela knows. It's totally cool.

Ricky's not quite convinced.

RAYANNE: (to tantalize) Do you wanna read it?

Ricky's tempted, but:

RICKY: Rayanne? This is a little crazy. Even for you.

She glides away.

RAYANNE: That's because love is in the air.

As he's watching her go, shaking his head, Delia spots him and moves in.

DELIA: Hi Ricky!

RICKY: How are you?

Something's on her mind.

DELIA: (perky) I'm good. (a little nervous) Tomorrow's Valentine's Day.

RICKY: Oh... right.

They start walking and pass by one of those red and pink posters. Ricky notices it and slows. It reads: "Dance For Love: ALL NIGHT LONG! Come to the Valentine's Night Dance for a time you'll REMEMBER FOREVER!"

DELIA: Maybe we could like... do something?

RICKY: (his gaze still on that poster) Oh, sure.

DELIA: Like a movie or something?

RICKY: (distracted) Uh huh.

DELIA: For tomorow. (Trying to get his attention) Ricky?

He snaps out of it.

RICKY: I'm sorry. What?

She raises an eyebrow.

DELIA: You okay?

RICKY: (forcing a smile) Yeah, fine. It's just...that poster? Kinda reminds me how I'm not... I mean sometimes, for just a second, I forget... well I never forget. But Valentine's Day? Makes me feel it a little more strongly.

He makes bold eye contact.

RICKY: How about this? (re: the dance poster)

DELIA: You want to go to the Valentine's Dance with me?

RICKY: (wry smile) Yeah. Why not?

Delia glows with a brilliant smile that fades and transforms into something serious.

DELIA: You know? I think I'm in the same boat with you. I mean, it's not like guys are throwing themselves at me or anything.

RICKY: (wry smile) Then, that makes us a match. For tomorrow, at

least.

Delia mirrors his smile.

END ACT TWO

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. RAYANNE'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Rayanne thumbs through her tarot deck.

RAYANNE: There's this dance tomorrow night? A Valentine's dance.

Amber's changing in another room.

AMBER: (from the other room) What's that, honey?

RAYANNE: Except I sort of don't have a date.

In a hurry, Amber enters the living room, getting ready for work. She

stops to pose for a moment.

AMBER: Rusty gets a kick out of my nurse uniform.

RAYANNE: Mom? Can we have a girls' night tomorrow? I can come right home from school.

AMBER: (continuing to get ready) Oh, Rainey, I got the night off, and Rusty's picking me up at seven.

RAYANNE: (let down) Oh, right. Rusty. I almost forgot.

AMBER: I'm so sorry Rainey. Here.

She reaches into her bra strap and produces a fifty-dollar bill.

AMBER: (cont'd) You and Angela go have a good time.

Amber looks Rayanne right in the eye.

AMBER: Just promise me you'll stay safe. I can't handle another night like last time.

Amber kisses her.

RAYANNE: (resigned) Okay, mom.

INT. CHASE HOUSE - KITCHEN - EVENING

Danielle sits at the table with a box of heart candy and a stack of small white cards. Strips of pink and purple tissue paper are scattered. With tape, she affixes a heart candy to a card, scribbles a brief note, and stuffs it into a tissue paper-decorated bag.

Angela enters from the living room.

ANGELA: What are you doing?

DANIELLE: Making Valentines. For school. There's a party tomorrow night.

One particularly elaborate card draws Angela's attention.

ANGELA: What's this?

She goes to touch it, but Danielle stops her.

DANIELLE: No!

Danielle takes it and presses it into her chest.

DANIELLE: (cont'd) This one's for Bobby.

ANGELA: (teasing) Who's Bobby?

DANIELLE: (protective) No one.

ANGELA: Oh, sure. Let me see?

DANIELLE: No. Get your own love letter.

This hits Angela. She backs away slow. She's near the back door, when Graham enters, startling her. Danielle drops her Valentine and runs to hug him.

DANIELLE: Dad!

GRAHAM: (hugging her back) Well, hello!

Danielle has an awkward time hugging Dad, so she backs away.

DANIELLE: What's under your coat?

This gets Angela's attention.

GRAHAM: Oh, just...

He opens his coat to reveal a long narrow box sealed with red ribbon.

GRAHAM: (cont'd) something for--

DANIELLE: Oooooo!

Taking off his coat, Graham smiles at Danielle then at Angela.

ANGELA: What's in the box?

DANIELLE: Wouldn't you like to know.

GRAHAM: Ahh... just a little...

He peels off the ribbon and opens revealing two roses, one deep red,

the other deep purple.

Angela's taken.

DANIELLE: Purple?

GRAHAM: (with humor) It's amazing what they can do nowadays.

Angela steps closer to look.

ANGELA: Wow. Those are... beautiful.

Danielle returns to the table.

DANIELLE: (suspicious) Are they for mom?

ANGELA: (immediately) Of course they're for mom.

Graham puts a finger to his lips.

GRAHAM: (quielty, as if sneaking) Yes.

DANIELLE: (not quietly) Good.

ANGELA: Danielle? Stop it.

DANIELLE: You stop it.

ANGELA: (building) I will. When you stop saying things that make no

sense.

GRAHAM: (trying to calm them) Alright...

DANIELLE: I'm not the one who's stupid.

A shocked Graham looks at her.

GRAHAM: (firm) Quiet.

DANIELLE: She started it.

GRAHAM: (to both of them) Just... quiet.

Danielle relents. Angela tries to let it go. Graham closes the box

and straightens the ribbon

GRAHAM: (to Danielle) Is mom home?

ANGELA: I think she's in the shower.

Graham turns to her.

GRAHAM: Okay. I am going to hide this (re: the box).

He turns to head out and remembers:

GRAHAM: Oh. I'm cooking dinner tonight. My meatloaf.

Their faces light up.

Graham pauses for a moment to soak in their reactions and then exits to the living room.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - ENGLISH CLASSROOM - DAY

KATIMSKI: Before we watch part two of ROXANNE, I thought it might be good to study a little mythology. Achtland, Alalahe, Baal, Branwen, Cinteotl, Cupid, Freya, Indra, Kupalo, Lempo, Osiris, Venus, Vesta, Zoria... phew! What do they all have in common?

A STUDENT: Hormones!

KATIMSKI: In a manner of speaking.

ANGELA: (wistfully) Love.

All turn to her.

KATIMSKI: (gently) Yes. These are some of the dieties, across many cultures, associated with love. It just goes to show how interested we are in love. And the list goes on, believe me.

Cut to:

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

Jordan catches up to Angela.

JORDAN: Hey, how'd you know about all those things Katimski was

talking about?

ANGELA: Um, I didn't. I recognized Cupid.

JORDAN: Oh... right.

Beat.

JORDAN: So are you going to that thing?

ANGELA: Which thing?

He leans in as if afraid to be heard.

JORDAN: You know...

ANGELA: No, I don't.

JORDAN: The thing like... tonight. At the school?

ANGELA: You mean the dance?

He shrugs.

JORDAN: Yeah.

ANGELA: I'm not going alone, if that's what you mean.

JORDAN: I didn't say go alone.

ANGELA: (warming to the conversation) Oh, really.

JORDAN: Yeah, really. Maybe... I don't know. You wanna go?

From afar, Brian watches them.

ANGELA: (smiling) Sure.

Rattled, Brian watches as they hold hands and continue down the hall.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - CAFETERIA - DAY

Rayanne spots Sharon at a table and makes haste toward her.

RAYANNE: You're coming with me.

Rayanne grabs Sharon's wrist.

SHARON: What are you doing? It's lunch! I'm about to eat lunch.

RAYANNE: I don't mind. You can bring it with you. This guy Tino knows is warming up the car.

SHARON: Rayanne. It's school time right now. We're in school.

RAYANNE: Think of it as... we're going on a little field trip.

Sharon casts a suspicious look at Rayanne.

RAYANNE: (off the look) I promise to bring you back.

Sharon relents and goes with Rayanne.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

It's empty. Giggling, Sharon and Rayanne run. Rayanne turns a corner, and, as she sees Mr. Foster in the distance, facing away, she comes to an abrupt stop. Sharon collides into her, knocking a folded white piece of paper from her pocket. TIGHT on the letter falling to the floor.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

Students enter the tutoring lab, oblivious to the piece of paper on the floor. But Gina notices it, pauses, and picks it up. She unfolds it and reads.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL TUTORING LAB - DAY

JORDAN: How did you know all that stuff?

BRIAN: Stuff?

JORDAN: That Katimski was talking about.

BRIAN: Oh, that. I didn't. I picked up on Cupid.

JORDAN: Oh.

BRIAN: (with trepidation) So, you and Angela are... going to the dance?

JORDAN: Are you?

Brian looks up at him.

BRIAN: Ah, I don't really... I'm not much for...

JORDAN: What about that girl I saw you with at Katimski's play?

BRIAN: Yeah, but that was like for school.

JORDAN: You mean, this dance isn't?

BRIAN: No, it is. What I meant was...

Gina, in the background turns to look at Jordan.

BRIAN: (cont'd) The thing is... I just wrote this thing. Just to have. Gina's really nice. And fun. But she's not--

JORDAN: Not what?

BRIAN: Not...

Something dawns on him.

BRIAN: (cont'd) Isn't this weird? That like neither of us have plans

tonight?

JORDAN: I have plans.

BRIAN: (thrown) So... what? You--

JORDAN: (leaning in) It's just... I did this thing, you know? To Angela. That night after I met her mom...

BRIAN: (nodding) I know you told me about it, but I don't

actually know what it is.

JORDAN: (leaning in, quiet) I spilled my Macho Shake on her.

BRIAN: (eyes widening) You what?

JORDAN: She wanted a burger, so we went to Big Guy Burger even though I hate that place. She said, "Want something?" So, I ordered a shake.

Brian's eyes are still wide.

JORDAN: Stop lookin' at me like that.

Brian snaps out of it.

JORDAN: (cont'd) Ever since then? She's been actin' strange.

BRIAN: This happened...

Gina gets up and heads over.

JORDAN: That time you were on your bike. In front of Angela's.

GINA: Hi.

Brian whips around.

BRIAN: Oh, hi! Hi.

GINA: I hope I'm not interrupting or anything.

BRIAN: Oh, no were just...

Brian looks to Jordan.

JORDAN: Talking about love.

GINA: Hey. (to Jordan) Is this yours?

She produces a straightened-out sheet of paper.

GINA: (cont'd, a bit giddy) I only ask cause it's signed Jordan Catalano. And, that's you. I... I didn't know you were such a romantic.

Jordan holds her eye contact.

BRIAN: (to Gina) I tutor him all the time.

Jordan glances at Brian, then back to Gina. He's not sure what to make of this. He takes the sheet and scans.

GINA: (shyly) Angela's a lucky girl.

She turns and heads back to her desk. Brian, appearing quite ill, watches as her and her tutee exchange hushed giggles.

JORDAN: (neutral) This isn't my handwriting.

BRIAN: I can explain. It's not like I made copies of that letter. Well, I did, but really only one cause I...

JORDAN: You re-wrote a love letter?

BRIAN: I needed it. For myself. To have. As like an example of poetry? For my college applications.

Jordan stares at a nervous Brian.

JORDAN: You're gonna major in poetry?

BRIAN: Umm? No.

Gina gets up comes over again.

GINA: Hi.

Completely startled, Brian whips around.

BRIAN: You can't just keep coming up behind me like that!

GINA: (wincing) Sorry. I was just wondering if you saw those posters for the dance tonight?

BRIAN: Posters? What posters?

He looks to Jordan, who offers no help.

BRIAN: Wh-you mean posters. For the dance.

GINA: They're sort of like... eveywhere, and I didn't know if you were planning to go.

BRIAN: Planning? No. I don't like to make plans. I mean, that's not completely true. Not unless there's something really cool. Then? No prob--

GINA: Wanna go?

BRIAN: With you?

GINA: (looking down) I understand if you don't--

BRIAN: I do!

She makes eye contact.

BRIAN: Sounds like fun.

She smiles.

GINA: Pick you up at seven?

BRIAN: Seven. Yes.

GINA: Great. Oh, and here's an extra eraser. For when yours runs out.

From her pocket, she produces a small, red, heart-shaped eraser and hands it to him. He looks at it in awe.

BRIAN: Thanks.

She shyly smiles and returns to her desk.

JORDAN: Nice.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - BIOLOGY CLASSROOM - DAY

MRS. CHAVATAL: Often, a chemist mixes two very different substances and then observes how they... anyone? (beat, no responses) How they REACT. It always helps to understand what one is mixing BEFORE one begins to experiment. Otherwise, the results can be... unexpected.

PRELAP:

SHARON'S VOICE: Oh my GOD.

INT. THE PLEASURE ZONE - DAY

CLOSEUP: Her neck tilted sideways, Sharon ogles a purple, rubbery, contoured device. She shivers and moves on. We pull back to see Sharon in front of an entire wall of contoured devices. A large square of posterboard hangs from the ceiling by the display. It reads:

LOVE IS IN THE AIR - VALENTINE'S SPECIAL - BUY ONE GET ONE

HALF OFF!

SHARON: Rayanne, have you seen these?

RAYANNE (O.S.): Hang on!

Bang! The dressing room door slams open, and out saunters Rayanne in a short, low-cut, tight, fishnet and leather outfit. She cracks the air with a riding crop.

Sharon's jaw drops.

SHARON: Oh my...

RAYANNE: (giddy) I know. So what do you think for that dance? (with a wink) Maybe I can give someone a night to remember.

Sharon raises an eyebrow.

SHARON: Somehow I don't think they'd let you in.

RAYANNE: Of course not, silly. That's why I'd walk in wearing this.

She swipes a white, fluffy faux-fur coat from a rack and drapes it over her body, posing seductively. Sharon looks as though she might be ill.

SHARON: (to no one in particular) What am I doing here? I mean, I'm supposed to be at school. I'm skipping lunch.

RAYANNE: Oh, Cherski.

SHARON: I mean, here I am helping you pick an... a... whatever that is you're wearing...

RAYANNE: It's a novelty item.

SHARON: (escalating alarm) And I'm probably going to get like detention or something.

Rayanne rolls her eyes.

SHARON: (cont'd, escalating further) Because I'm skipping school to stand in front of a giant wall of giant... RUBBERY THINGS!

RAYANNE: (unphased) Heck, I can come anytime. We're here to solve your little sex problem.

Sharon looks pained.

SHARON: Like... how?

Rayanne turns to look at the wall of toys, and Sharon's gaze follows.

CUT TO:

INT. THE PLEASURE ZONE - SHORTLY LATER

A timid Sharon and a brazen Rayanne stand at the register; each holds a plastic bag. Rayanne's is large, and Sharon's is little. A huge, mean-looking, sunglasses-wearing, unshaven, biker-dude tears off the sales slip and smiles tenderly.

CLERK: Half off is cool, huh? We do it every Valentine's Day.

Sharon is too timid to speak.

RAYANNE: Sure is, Sean.

CLERK: (polite, to Sharon) Here's your receipt, ma'am.

She takes it.

SHARON: (shyly) Thanks.

RAYANNE: Thanks, Sean.

CLERK: Anytime, Rayanne.

Sharon and Rayanne walk toward the exit. Sharon looks inside her bag like she might vomit into it and then looks to Rayanne.

SHARON: You actually spent your money on that? (re: Rayanne's bag)

RAYANNE: (casual) I spent Amber's money.

SHARON: Oh. (with relief) Well I guess we're done. I guess we can go now.

RAYANNE: Yeah.

Rayanne looks into Sharon's bag.

RAYANNE: (with a raised eyebrow) It's a start.

EXT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING AREA - DAY

Sharon and Rayanne exit the car. Rayanne leans her head back inside:

RAYANNE: (to the driver) Thanks!

The driver nods.

RAYANNE: (to Sharon) You mean, you're not going?

SHARON: (torn) I can't. Kyle will be there. But, (significant grin) this might turn out to be one Valentine's Day I actually don't mind spending alone.

From inside the building, the bell rings.

EXT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - ENTRANCE WAY - CONTINUOUS

Within moments, released students stampede like the bulls in Spain.

EXT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING AREA - CONTINUOUS

Sharon gives Rayanne a look.

RAYANNE: (off the look) Hey, we're back just like I promised. Just a little later than I thought.

Sharon's continues the look.

RAYANNE: Feel like a snack?

EXT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - DAY

Rayanne pounds the vending machine glass and waits. Nothing. She pounds again and then grabs the machine by its sides and shakes. Futile.

Jordan spots her. He comes from behind Rayanne and pounds it once with his fist. A bag of chips falls from the rack. Sheepish, Rayanne bends down and retrieves it.

RAYANNE: Thanks.

JORDAN: No problem.

RAYANNE: So you--

JORDAN: (overlapping) Hey you--

They both stop talking.

RAYANNE: You first.

JORDAN: You were really good. In Katimski's play. As that girl. What was her name...?

RAYANNE: Emily... thanks. And... thanks. (re: bag of chips.)

Beat.

RAYANNE: So you're back with Angela Chase?

He takes it in.

JORDAN: What's it to you?

RAYANNE: Nothing. Except that she's my friend.

She steps closer.

RAYANNE: (cont'd) And that whole letter thing must be killing you.

JORDAN: How'd you find out about... Did Brain tell you?

RAYANNE: Not... on purpose.

Jordan's feeling uncomfortable, guilty even, and it shows. He produces the letter.

JORDAN: I didn't want to hurt anyone. So if anyone's... you know.

Hurt or whatever? That's not what I wanted.

He hands her the letter and walks away.

RAYANNE: You could tell her yourself.

END ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

EXT. CHASE HOUSE - ENTRANCE WAY - DAY

Jordan rings the doorbell. The door opens revealing:

ANGELA: Hey, what are you doing here? The dance isn't for another few hours.

He musters his courage.

JORDAN: You know that letter?

ANGELA: The letter you wrote? (he nods) No, of course. Why?

He looks over her shoulder, inside the house, afraid someone might hear him. She registers this and steps outside, closing the door behind her:

JORDAN: It's kind of like... you should know something.

ANGELA: (confused) Know what?

He shifts his body.

JORDAN: Just promise you won't like... hate me or whatever.

ANGELA: (getting worried) Okaaay.

JORDAN: I didn't exactly, you know. Write it.

ANGELA: (escalating distress) Oh, god. You came here to tell me that? On Valentine's Day?

ANGELA (V.O.): I couldn't decide whether to be hurt...

JORDAN: I just thought, cause it's Valentine's Day? It shouldn't be, you know... false.

ANGELA (V.O.): ...or utterly impressed.

JORDAN: I just thought you should know. So...

ANGELA'S POV: We see his blue eyes, now calm. They look at us with unintentional innocence and plainness.

JORDAN: Pick you up at seven?

ANGELA: (thrown but not unhappy) Yeah, seven.

JORDAN: Okay.

He walks to his car. With confusion and lust, Angela leans on the door frame and watches him gun the engine.

INT. GRAHAM'S CAR - LATE DAY

Graham drives, focused on the road when a thought hits him.

INT. PHONE BOOTH - SUNSET

GRAHAM: I'll be home around seven. Then we can have an... appropriate Valentine's celebration... Absolutely, seven. Promise.

INT. RESTAURANT SPACE - EVENING

Hallie steps to a space on the floor.

HALLIE: So I'm thinking here. For the hostess's podium.

GRAHAM: We're having a hostess? (she gives him a look) I mean, we need a hostess?

HALLIE: I'm hoping once this thing gets off the ground? I can quit my job.

GRAHAM: So... you want to be the hostess.

HALLIE: You think it's a bad idea.

He moves closer.

GRAHAM: (assuring) No! I think it's a great idea. I'm just surprised. I figured you needed your day job. I mean, someone with your drive--

HALLIE: I'm sick of it. I've always wanted to do... something different. You know? That cooking class was kind of an experiment of mine.

GRAHAM: Of mine too.

She moves closer.

HALLIE: I guess it was kind of an experiment for us both.

She looks around the space.

HALLIE: And this...? (re: the space)

GRAHAM: Yeah, I guess one would have to call it one.

She moves closer.

Graham checks his watch.

GRAHAM: Woa, I gotta go.

Hallie looks confused.

GRAHAM: Valentine's plans with Patty.

HALLIE: (thrown, a touch sad) Oh... so you did make plans.

GRAHAM: (with a grin) Last minute, yeah. Ah... see you tomorrow?

She nods, forcing a smile.

INT. CHASE HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Graham slides his coat off and silently creeps up the

stairs.

INT. CHASE HOUSE - UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - EVENING

He creeps through an orange flickering glow and enters:

INT. CHASE HOUSE - MASTER BEDROOM - EVENING

A hundred candles. Miniature flames dance on the floor, the dressers, the nightstands. Graham takes them all in. The only surface without candles? The bed. Patty's under the covers on her side... watching him.

GRAHAM: You're in bed?

PATTY: I thought I'd save you the trouble.

Graham, with high energy, unbuttons his shirt and joins her.

GRAHAM: I think it only would've taken me a few seconds.

They kiss, deep and passionate. She helps him remove his shirt. They kiss some more. A thought hits Graham. He wants to share.

GRAHAM: Oh! Did I tell you? I decided to do the cooking-out-in-the-open thing.

PATTY: (with romantic passion) Shut up.

Graham takes in her response, goes with it. They kiss more. Neck. Shoulders. One shoe is thrown out into the hall. Then the other. Graham is loving this, but:

GRAHAM: It's got me really... excited, just imagining the--

PATTY: (with a mix romantic passion and genuine frustration) I could really give a crap.

He pulls away for just a moment.

GRAHAM: But Patty--

PATTY: (all frustration) WHAT? What is?

GRAHAM: (thrown) What?

PATTY: (intense frustration) I thought for 20 minutes, we could get away from you and Hallie.

GRAHAM: What do you mean me and Hallie?

She pulls away.

PATTY: (erupts) COME on Graham! How NAIVE do you think I am?!

GRAHAM: Patty? I don't think you're naive.

PATTY: Listen to me, Graham. There has been something wrong here ever since you met her in that class.

GRAHAM: The class you forced me into?

PATTY: I never forced you to take that class.

GRAHAM: (building anger) That's not how I remember it.

PATTY: What difference does it make?! The point is... why do you have to spend so much time with her?! Why do you have to act like--

GRAHAM: (explodes with rage) BECAUSE I DO! Because that's what business partners do. I don't UNDERSTAND. With you, it-it's never enough.

Beat.

GRAHAM: (quieter but not less intense) You have your work. I need to do this for myself.

PATTY: Graham. I need your support here.

GRAHAM: (venomous) Really? Cause I'm still waiting for that unbelievable support you've promised. You know. The support with my life?

Patty wants to interrupt, but she's stunned.

GRAHAM: I'm busting my butt, and you know something? It's the best feeling in the world.

PATTY: (desperate) Of course it's the best feeling in the world! Ms. Obnoxious is all over you, and you, you can't get enough!

GRAHAM: YOU fired me. YOU pushed me into this. And now you

don't like the way it's turned out?

PATTI: Graham, I know how you tend to avoid conflict.

GRAHAM: I don't avoid conflict.

PATTY: (overlapping) But you have to set clear boundaries. You have to before...

GRAHAM: (incredulous) I can't believe I'm hearing this. I don't have to do anything.

PATTY: I'm saying you have to put your foot down. For us.

GRAHAM: (overlapping) No, no.

PATTY: (moving closer) Something's really wrong here, and if we can't work together?

Graham pulls away to the bedroom doorway and reaches for his shoes. From the angle, we can see Angela standing just outside their bedroom, listening. Graham turns to Patty:

GRAHAM: (putting on his shoes) For once in my life, I've found something I can really do that I really like.

He looks at her.

GRAHAM: I'm doing this.

He grabs his shirt, exits, and blows straight past Angela and down the stairs.

INT. CHASE HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

He grabs his coat. TIGHT on Angela at top of stairs, startled, as we hear the door slam shut.

ANGELA (V.O.) (over the next two shots): I'd heard my parents fight before, but this one... felt different. Like the kind of fight from which one doesn't come back.

INT. CHASE HOUSE - MASTER BEDROOM - EVENING

She peers into their bedroom and sees her mother, crumpled on the bed, sobbing, surrounded by a hundred candles.

INT. CHASE HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Angela walks down the stairs and stands, stunned.

The doorbell rings.

She opens. Jordan. Dressed the same as usual even though he's picking her up for a dance.

JORDAN: Hey.

ANGELA: (verge of tears) Hey.

JORDAN: Something the matter?

ANGELA: You know... I don't really feel like going to this dance.

JORDAN: (confused) You don't?

She shakes her head.

JORDAN: (relieved) Me neither. You wanna go somewhere?

She nods.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - GYMNASIUM - EVENING

Brian and Gina enter. Brian pauses, taking in the altered layout and the loud thumping dance music. There's punch, there's people talking on the bleachers, there's students dancing.

BRIAN: Yup, it's a dance alright.

Gina smiles, anxious.

GINA: Hey, can you get me a drink?

BRIAN: Oh, sure.

He goes to the punch bowl and joins up with Ricky, also headed toward the punch. They silently acknowledge one another. As Brian ladles red punch into two plastic cups:

BRIAN: So, are you like here with someone?

RICKY: Delia.

BRIAN: Oh, so that's... that's great. Really great.

RICKY: Thanks. How about you?

BRIAN: Gina.

RICKY: Who?

Brian scans the gym and finds her sitting in the bleachers. She waves. He waves back.

RICKY: The girl you were with at the bowling alley?

BRIAN: Right. It's not like we're together. I mean, she's a

junior.

Beat.

BRIAN: So if you want, you can come over with us. It wouldn't be awkward or anything.

RICKY: (neutral) Thanks.

Brian picks up the cups of punch.

BRIAN: I'd better go. She's thirsty.

RICKY: See ya.

Brian rejoins Gina. She smiles as he hands her the cup and puts it

down next to her.

GINA: Who was that you were talking to?

BRIAN: Oh that's Ricky.

Brian spots Delia joining Ricky by the punch bowl.

GINA: Friend of yours?

Brian's gaze lingers on Delia as she giggles.

BRIAN: Yeah.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - GYMNASIUM - EVENING

Ricky hands Delia a cup of punch.

DELIA: So, tonight, you think you might wanna... dance?

RICKY: Sure. That would be nice.

DELIA: I'm just asking because I've seen you dance, and you're really

good. (Ricky's flattered) Did you ever take lessons?

RICKY: I just watched alot of Michael Jackson. Growing up.

Delia giggles.

DELIA: That's right, the poster in your locker... You know something? I'm glad I came here with you tonight.

RICKY: (flattered, smiling) Hey, what are friends for?

EXT. BIG GUY BURGER - EVENING

Jordan, at the drive-thru, hands the worker a few bills and change. The worker's name badge reads - KEITH: MID-WEIGHT WINDOW JOCKEY. He hands Jordan two bags. Jordan hands one to Angela

ANGELA: (to the JOCKEY) Thanks.

They pull forward.

ANGELA: That's really weird. How they theme everything?

Beat.

JORDAN: Where to?

Angela peeks inside her bag.

ANGELA: How should I know?

Jordan pulls into a parking space and cuts the engine. He turns to her:

JORDAN: What's up with you?

ANGELA: (confused) What?

JORDAN: I don't usually tell people this. You've been acting... strange.

ANGELA: I have not been acting... how have I been acting strange?

This is clearly difficult for him.

JORDAN: Like... strange.

ANGELA: I'm going to need you to be more specific than that.

I can't read your--

JORDAN: Since that time. After I met your mom.

ANGELA: (rolling her eyes) Oh, no. You're not still thinking about that are you?

JORDAN: Well yeah. You kinda freaked about it.

ANGELA: You spilled vanilla shake all over me! How was I supposed to act?

JORDAN: I know. I don't usually--

ANGELA: It was a mistake.

She reads his face, she's not getting through.

ANGELA: (cont'd, with greater emphasis) Mistakes happen.

He holds her eye contact.

JORDAN: Yeah?

ANGELA: Yes.

JORDAN: You sure?

ANGELA: I am.

JORDAN: Okay...

ANGELA: My parents had an argument. Just before you came over. A really bad one.

JORDAN: Mine used to fight.

She nods and tears up.

ANGELA: It's just that... when they fight? Really loud? It's... upsetting.

Jordan listens to her, sees her distress. He opens his arms. Angela moves into them and lets them envelop her.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - GYMNASIUM - NIGHT

Rayanne enters the gym wearing her new fluffy white robe and a pink boa. She stops in the center and looks around. Several students notice.

RICKY: (staring from afar) Oh, my god.

DELIA: (follows his gaze) Oh my...

In dramatic fashion, Rayanne pulls it off to reveal... regular school clothes. She walks to Brian and Gina and stares at the back of Brian's head. Gina nods to Brian, who turns.

BRIAN: (surprised) What?

RAYANNE: You should be more careful with your poetry, Krakow.

She reaches into her bra, produces a folded piece of paper, and hands it to him.

BRIAN: (with a little smile) Thanks.

RAYANNE: No problem. Now, I'm going to get my self some punch and go bother Ricky.

She goes. Gina leans for a closer look at the paper.

GINA: What's that?

BRIAN: (pulling away) Oh this? This is nothing. Well, actually it's like a creative writing assignment I did for class.

GINA: Can I see?

BRIAN: It's not very good. In fact, you probably shouldn't even bother--

She snatches it from his grasp and starts to open it.

BRIAN: (alarmed) Wait!

She scans, and it dawns on her:

GINA: You wrote this...? For Angela?

BRIAN: No. Well, yes. I wrote it for Angela from Jordan Catalano as you can see from the signature...

GINA: (still scanning) Wow.

Brian's waiting for his life to end.

GINA: (impressed) This is good stuff.

BRIAN: (thrown) You're not, I mean, you don't...

GINA: Really good stuff.

BRIAN: Cause I was afraid--

GINA: (looking up from the letter) Brian, don't be afraid.

Brian smiles at her.

GINA: (cont'd) Not for now anyway.

She smiles a playfully sadistic smile. Brian's turns to worry.

GINA: Wanna get out of here? I could use something to eat.

BRIAN: Sure.

They get up and head for the exit.

EXT. BIG BUY BURGER - JORDAN'S CAR - EVENING

Angela and Jordan disengage from their embrace.

ANGELA: (wiping tears) I think I need a Macho Shake.

She leans toward Jordan.

ANGELA: (cont'd) You want?

JORDAN: Nah, I'm good.

She exits the car and enters:

INT. BIG GUY BURGER - COUNTER - EVENING

There's no line, so she orders her shake. While she's waiting, she spots something in the seating area.

INT. BIG GUY BURGER - SEATING AREA - EVENING

Brian and Gina eat and converse:

BRIAN: (lighthearted) You mean, you weren't always good with your

multiplication tables?

GINA: (laughing) I wasn't always good at a lot of things.

Something catches her eye. Brian doesn't notice.

INT. BIG GUY BURGER - COUNTER - EVENING

Angela's gaze lingers. On Gina. And Brian. Together.

INT. BIG GUY BURGER - SEATING AREA - EVENING

GINA: (whispering) I think that girl knows you.

At the thought of a girl knowing him, Brian whips around, and without thinking says:

BRIAN: Oh that's Angela.

Gina's eyebrow goes up. Brian freezes.

GINA: You mean Angela-from-the-letter Angela? Or a different Angela?

BRIAN: From Jordan Catalano's letter.

INT. BIG GUY BURGER - COUNTER - EVENING

Worker: (calling) Order 109?

ANGELA: That's mine.

She takes the drink, and, for a beat, looks at the back of Brian's head with a surprised, possibly even sad expression.

Then, she heads for the door.

INT. BIG GUY BURGER - SEATING AREA - EVENING

GINA: I don't mind if you wanna say hi.

BRIAN: Mind? What's to mind?

Gina gives him a look.

BRIAN: (hesitating) Maybe I will.

He turns around but Angela's gone. He scans the door, the restroom alcove. Nothing.

BRIAN: (turning back to Gina) She must've left already. Not like

it's a big deal or anything.

GINA: So... you like this Angela?

BRIAN: No! Why would I... okay maybe like back in second grade... What about you? Are you into Jordan Catalano?

GINA: No! We were just in the same grade for a year.

They stare at each other.

GINA: Besides. I'm ah... having a good time with you right now.

BRIAN: (like he's never heard it before) Really?

GINA: Yes.

BRIAN: Well that's a coincidence. Cause I'm having fun, too.

We pull away from them as they continue talking.

INT. CHASE HOUSE - KITCHEN - MORNING

Patty stands by a pot of coffee looking haggard, as though she didn't get a wink of sleep. Danielle, looking for breakfast, has her head in the fridge. She comes out with a muffin. Angela enters, looking for her own breakfast.

DANIELLE: I need help with my muffin.

ANGELA: Ask Dad.

She looks around the room.

ANGELA: Where is Dad?

DANIELLE: Yeah, where is Dad?

PATTY: (with a look at Angela) He ahh... he's at a friend's.

ANGELA: (urgent) You mean, he didn't come home last night?

PATTY: No.

While Danielle fumbles with the toaster, Angela and Patty exchange somber eye contact until...

Jordan's car honks from outside.

ANGELA: (somber) I have to go.

She exits.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - ENGLISH CLASSROOM - DAY

Darkened room. Katimski ejects the ROXANNE tape.

KATIMSKI: So... ROXANNE. Steve Martin. What do you think?

STUDENT 1: Tell your girl you love her like immediately.

TROY: Hey, I was gonna say that.

JORDAN: (looking at Angela) Try to be honest.

All eyes go to him except Angela's.

JORDAN: (cont'd) About stuff.

Brian looks at Jordan, who glances back at Brian. They exchange a brief nod.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

Class is over, students fill the halls. Angela exits the English clasroom walking alone. Jordan and Brian happen to exit simultaneously and approach her.

BRIAN AND JORDAN: Hi.

She turns, weirded out. For a long moment, Brian and Jordan look at one another.

JORDAN: I ah... gotta talk to Tino 'bout something.

He goes.

BRIAN: You must still be hungry.

She gives him a look.

BRIAN: I mean, I usually need two Macho-Pounders before I'm full. I imagine you didn't consume that kind of volume--

ANGELA: (stopping him) Brian?

They start walking.

BRIAN: So, I didn't see you at the dance. Everything alright?

Angela thinks it over. 'No,' she decides.

BRIAN: (cont'd) Cause if you wanna talk...

ANGELA VO: The things was... Brian would probably have been the perfect person with whom to talk.

ANGELA: No.

BRIAN: (hiding dissapointment) I understand. That's like no problem.

Brian heads off down the hall.

ANGELA: Brian?

He stops and turns.

ANGELA: (cont'd) Thanks.

He smiles.

FADE OUT

THE END


End file.
